


Valores al Estilo Gehenna

by SucreBoy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Little!Rin, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Okumura Rin in Gehenna, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucreBoy/pseuds/SucreBoy
Summary: Rin es, literalmente, un bebe en Gehenna. No por su apariencia física, ya que al ser mitad humano y vivir en Asshia, hace que envejezca mas rápido que un demonio promedio.Que tienen una esperanza de vida de mas de unos miles de años. Y Rin solo tiene 15.Así que Rin, a los ojos de Gehenna, el es un bebe sin muchos conocimientos de ese mundo; así que Lord Satan, al encontrar a su hijo menor que cayo por error en Gehenna en una misión de exorcismo  y al ver su falta de conocimientos y conducta algo infantil e irresponsable, llega a la conclusión de re-educándolo con los valores fundamentales de Gehenna, con la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores, el resto de los reyes del infierno.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Satan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Valores al Estilo Gehenna

**Author's Note:**

> Esto NO está terminado, simplemente no quiero que mi historia en la que estoy trabajando de momento desaparezca. Probablemente lo siga escribiendo cuando llegue a mi casa; I’m los deseo un feliz año.

-Rin! ¡Cuidado!- oí a Shiemi gritar a mis espaldas, es lo último que recuerdo. No estoy seguro donde estoy, siento que estoy flotando en la nada en un espacio infinito y vacío; pero siento que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en semanas, después de que Yukio se fuera con los Iluminatis me he sentido deprimido, no he podido dormir bien y últimamente no he comido mucho, así que tener esta sensación de estar flotando es mejor que estar despierto y tener que lidiar con toda la basura que conlleva ser el hijo de Satán.

¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron descansar antes de mandarme a otro exorcismo! Sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se sacudía, y lentamente empecé a recobrar conciencia, sentía que el alguien me arrastraba y había murmullos en un idioma que no reconocía, o seguía muy adormilado.- _Entones, ¿Qué hacemos con esto?-_ alguien pregunto a mi lado, claramente en un idioma que no reconocía. Sentí una punzada de dolor cruzar por mi cabeza, dando un ligero gemido de dolor que alerto a mis captores.

_-Carajo! ¡Se esta despertado! ¿Qué hago?-_

_-No lo sé! ¿Noquéalo?-_

Seguí escuchando la conversación entre mis captores, aunque más que una conversación parecía que estaban discutiendo. Sentía como lentamente volvía a la conciencia y recuperaba un poco de movilidad en mis extremidades, aunque inmediatamente después, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, todas las partes de mi cuerpo dolían ¿en qué lio me había metido ahora?

_-Ya se! Llevémoslo con Lord Satán; apuesto que si traemos esta extraña cosa nos podrían dar alguna especie de recompensa.-_ - _Ey! Eso no suena como una mala idea, y si al final no sirve, podemos comerlo.-_ Continúe oyéndolos hablar a mis espaldas en ese extraño idioma, ¿tal vez algunos de los exorcista de otro continente me vio herido y pensó en ayudarme? No, eso parece demasiado bueno para que me pase a mí. Además de que si hubiera sido eso estaría en un camilla y no en el duro suelo desechado como una muñeca de trapo.

Entonces si no eran miembros de los exorcistas, probablemente eran miembros de los iluminatis! O alguna otra organización demente que exista y quieran usarme como conejillo de indias. Al realiza este hecho, empecé a obligarme a mi mismo a despertar y moverme sin importar cuanto dolieran mis heridas debía alejarme de donde quiera que me encontrara rápido.

Ya me quitaron a mi hermano, no dejare que también se lleven mi libertad.

Con mayor esfuerzo de que imaginaba logre abrir mis ojos para poder conocer de una vez en donde me encontraba, casi al instante me arrepentí de haberlos abierto. Si no mal recuerdo, el cielo es azul, ese es un hecho universal no importa en que parte de la tierra te encuentres el cielo es AZUL…

Entonces alguien por favor podría explicarme en que parte del mundo me debo de encontrar para ver el cielo rojo, RO-JO, pero no refiero a los colores anaranjados cuando atardece si no, literal, el rojo más rojo que he visto nunca en mi vida.

_-Mierda! Tenemos un problema aquí! Ya se ha despertado!-_ Aquello me despertó de mi aturdimiento, concéntrate, Rin, recuerda donde estas! Si te dejas secuestrar ahora por un culto raro no podrás rescatar a Yukio.

Con todas mis fuerzas logre mover mi cabeza desde un ángulo en el que pudiera ver mis captores, abrí mi boca para ver si podría de alguna manera comunicarme con ellos, pero cuando por fin logre enfocar mi vista y pude ver a mi captor con mayor claridad me quede anonadado – Que?- - _Tranquilo! Yo me encargo!_ \- Escuche antes de sentir un estrepitoso dolor en mi cabeza y mi visión se llenaba de puntos negros hasta finalmente no hubiera nada.

.

.

.


End file.
